We Could Be Immortals
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: She was out buying toilet paper. He was out saving his city. When two worlds collide and destinies are intertwined, teenagers flirt, fight and fall in love all while coming to terms with their emotions, their pasts and the imminent doom hanging above their heads. Hiro/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Moooooom! MOM!" A voice rang through the small apartment, alerting everyone to the fact that Taro Jackson was out of toilet paper. Two heads poked out of adjacent rooms and two sets of feet went running.

"What's wrong, Taro?" An older woman with sleeked back black hair and dark eyes asked, pursing her lips. The boy whined and winced.

"I'm out of toilet paper." He complained, sticking the brown roll through the door, "And we don't have any more underneath the sink!"

"You told me that you were going to pick some up on the way home from school today, Taro." His mother scolded angrily, snatching the roll before storming towards the kitchen, "Now it just looks like you have to go without."

"Make Evey go and get it!" The boy said, earning a face from his older sister. Unlike her mother and brother, Evelyn Jackson shared her father's bright blue eyes, plump pink lips and slender face. Her own light brown hair fell down around her shoulders in frizzy waves instead of hair like her mother's.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go get him his stupid toilet paper." Evelyn frowned and then ran into her room to grab her favorite faux leather jacket, "Can I go down to the store of Walker Street and get it?" She called back as she heard her mother rummaging through her purse.

"Yes, yes, but don't be gone too long. If your poor brother is going to be stuck on the toilet, might as well give him his homework." Mrs. Jackson chuckled at her own joke and then handed her eldest child a twenty dollar bill, "Do you still have homework, Evelyn?"

"No, Mom. I finished it earlier," She swiftly kissed her mother on the cheek and then slipped on her jacket, "Don't wait up."

"Be safe, Evelyn." Her mother called as she closed the apartment door behind her. Evelyn pulled her hood over her disastrous hair and shoved her hands deep into her pockets to keep out the chill of the evening, not bothering to look at anyone as she passed.

The streets of San Fransokyo were oddly quiet, especially for a Thursday night when most of the street was usually out getting its pre-Friday game on. She wasn't old enough to join in on the festivities but she was tall for her age and sometimes got hit on by drunken college aged boys until her mother chased them away with her favorite umbrella.

She kept her head down as she walked, keeping a low profile. The walk to the corner store was only about 10 minutes but the idea of being alone kept her on her toes nearly the entire way there. She could see the light of the store when suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her wrist and pull her into a side ally. She screamed but her cry was quickly muffled by a large hand that smelled of tobacco and toilet bowl cleaner.

"Hee, hee!" A high pitched cackle could be heard from one of her captors, "We got another one! The boss is gonna be so happy!"

"Shut your fat cake hole, Jake! She's like…11!" Another voice hissed, a loud slapping sound resounding through the ally. Evelyn struggled to get out his grip but it was like iron! She finally managed to get his hand away from her mouth and she let out another piercing scream, this time, a cold blade under her chin silencing her cries.

"Listen up, girly," The second guy snarled, "I don't care if you're just a kid. If you make another sound, I will stick you like a pig, do you understand me?!"

Evelyn nodded, fat tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to die, not tonight, not with her poor little brother on the toilet waiting her. "P-please…" She whimpered but stopped when the knife was pushed deeper into her throat.

"I said not another word, sweetheart." He said dangerously as the two argued about what they were going to do with her. To let her go would mean the police on their tails while killing her would raise questions. Apparently, they were standing in a very lucrative neighborhood for their current business which, as Evelyn gathered, was kidnapping young women such as herself off the street corners.

Finally, they decided on a plan: take the girl, use her until she became old enough to sell on the black market into the sex industry. However, as they had been squabbling with one other, they hadn't noticed two figures that had appeared on the other side of the street. One was smaller while the other was far taller and perhaps just a little chubby. Evelyn had noticed them right off the bat but the two, who had been fighting, kept their eyes trained on one another.

"Hey," A voice silenced their bickering and the two turned to see the silhouettes standing in the alleyway, "Who do you think you are?"

"Hey now pal, we don't want no trouble." The first guy said evenly as the blade rubbed up against Evelyn's gullet.

"I have an idea," The smaller figure said, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The second figure started moving towards the two and suddenly, the knife nicked Evelyn's neck! She hissed in pain and the taller figure moved in closer, raising his hand up to do…something.

"Dude, she's not worth it!" The first figure said as he loosened his grip on Evelyn. The shorter figure snapped his hand out and grabbed Evelyn's wrist, pulling her towards him as the two kidnappers took off down the alley. Evelyn instantly put her hand up neck and pulled it away.

"Ouch," She whispered, realizing that her fingers were bloodied. Suddenly, the larger figure was standing beside her, his black eyes beaming down at her.

"Hello, I'm Baymax, your personal medical assistant." He said as Evelyn blinked up at him in awe.

"W-what is this?!" She demanded, looking from him to the person standing in front of her. He was wearing purple armor and seemed to be just as confused as she was.

"You have said 'ouch' which indicates you are in pain. Please standby for scan to be completed," The thing was quiet for a few seconds as he started down at her, "Scan complete. You have a laceration on the left side of your throat and a heartbeat that is faster than normal. I have a healing salve that will repair the damaged tissues and ligaments in your neck. Take your hand away, please."

"Uh…" Evelyn managed to mumble, looking from the giant white thing to the boy in the armor, "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?!"

"Don't worry, he'll help you, I promise." The boy assured her as she hesitantly took away her hand and allowed the creature to get a better look at the cut on her neck.

"This may sting a little," It said. Instantly, she heard a hissing noise and winced when the cold salve hit her cut.

"Not cool," She said, wincing. The boy seemed awkward and shy at first, shifting from his right side to his left side as he waited for his robot friend to finish applying the salve.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally. Evelyn turned her eyes from the robot to the boy and her frown deepened.

"I was just attacked by creepy guys who wanted to sell me and then stabbed in the throat! Not to mention, I was saved by some kid playing dress-up and his balloon sidekick!" Evelyn cried as the thing stepped away. She rolled her neck, still glaring at the boy, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh! Uh, my name is Hiro and this is Baymax. Sorry if we scared you."

Her expression softened slightly and finally, she smiled before she stuck out her hand, "Sorry that I snapped at you. All I wanted to do was buy toilet paper."

Hiro laughed at this, "Toilet paper? You were kidnapped trying to buy toilet paper?"

She had to admit, it sounded sort of funny to her as well, "Well, my brother is trapped on the toilet and if I don't get home…" She stuck her hands in her pockets and her face fell when she failed to find the 20 dollars, "Oh no! I can't find the money my mom gave me! She'll have my head if I don't come home with TP!"

Hiro suddenly produced a five dollar bill from a little side pocket and handed it to the girl. She took it after a moment, her eyes confused, "I know it's probably only enough to pay for a little toilet paper but it's all I've got."

"Thank you." Evelyn said softly before looking back up, "I'm Evelyn, by the way. Evelyn Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Evelyn." Hiro said as he looked back up at Baymax, "Anyway, we've gotta go. Things to see, people to help and whatnot. Take care, alright? Don't go getting kidnapped anymore!" With that, Hiro clambered onto Baymax's back and said, "Thrusters, on," And the two of them began to rise into the sky as Evelyn watched on in amazement.

"Wow," She whispered as they turned into a star that was lost in the hazy twilight. Shaking off her daze, she continued down the street, now keeping a better eye out until she reached the corner store. Fortunately, with the money that Hiro had given her, she was able to continue on her way, still being wary of any wandering hands that might reach out on her return trip. Finally, she reached the apartment building and stumbled in the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Evelyn? Is that you?" Her mother called from down the hallway, "So, your brother found another roll of toilet paper under the sink so it turned out you didn't have to go anyway…" Her mother trailed off when she saw the state of Evelyn's clothes and hair, covered in blood, "What happened?!"

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" She asked tiredly, sliding down the front door on her way to the carpet.

"_Shōjo, _what happened?" Her mother asked kindly helping her daughter off the carpet, "Did someone try and hurt you?"

Evelyn broke down and started to cry, clinging to her mother for support, "I was almost kidnapped, Mommy. They were gonna take me away but this boy stopped them…"

"Oh my little Evelyn! Thank God you're alright!" Her mother exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Who saved you?"

"This boy named Hiro and his robot sidekick named Baymax…" She began to say just as Taro came rushing from his room, his dark eyes aglow.

"You mean you met Hiro and Baymax?! Of Big Hero 6?!" Her brother demanded, plopping down on the couch, "You are so lucky!"

"Hush now, Taro! Your sister has been through quite a bit tonight." Her mother smoothed her daughter's curls down and kissed her sweaty forehead, "Thank goodness for them. I'll make you a pot of my special orange spice tea." She stood and walked into the tiny kitchen, allowing Taro to plop down next to his older sister.

"So you saw them? Did you talk to them? Is that how come your neck is all bloody?" Taro fired off questions so quickly, Evelyn had a hard time registering them all.

"Yes, yes, and yes," She said finally, standing up and walking towards her bedroom, "I'm going to bed, Mom."

"But what about your tea?" She called from the kitchen. Evelyn managed a tired smile and wiped her eyes.

"No thank you. I'll have it tomorrow, okay?" She called, closing the door behind her. She loved her sanctuary. Her Japanese family had been so loving and kind to her, even though she wasn't truly related to them by blood. She plopped down at her desk and laid her head down on the cool wood, reaching up and touching the picture of the smiling man, his Army fatigues dusty and dirty. "Hi Daddy," She cooed, "I was saved today by a balloon man and a boy."

She smiled like her father was really talking to her, "No, I didn't see if he was cute." She said with a little laugh, "Dad, I'm nearly 15 now. I haven't even kissed a boy yet." She frowned at the statement. All her friends had kissed boys. She wasn't even interested in boys. She was interested in Latin and Japanese and that was it. Oh, and science. She loved science. She was especially good at biology and the study of life, "Don't worry, I won't be kissing boys any time soon!" She said with a laugh, "Except you!" She pressed her fingers to her lips and then against the smooth glass, closing her eyes, "I miss you, Daddy."

With the room silent and her muscles achy and fatigued, Evelyn slid her arms up around her head, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guess who saw Big Hero 6?! Thiiiiis chick! *points to herself* So, I'm going to launch the 'pilot' chapter for my own Big Hero 6 fanfiction, "We Could be Immortals" (Based on the song Immortals by Fallout Boy). So, anyway, if you would be so kind to fill out the adorable little box at the bottom and tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated! <strong>

**Sneezing up grape jelly, **  
><strong>Queenie <strong>

**Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel**  
><strong>Evelyn Jackson (c) The Queen of Asgard <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Evelyn! Get up or you'll be late for school!"

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was no longer at her desk but instead in her bed, the blankets thrown haphazardly about. She sighed and sat up, running a hand through her long, messy hair. She peered over at her mirror and made a face, her hair making her look like one of her favorite heroines, Merida. She groaned and flopped back against the pillow, wishing that she had more time to lay curled up in her warm bed but duty called. She rolled out of bed, nearly crashing into her big pile of books right by her bedside table and stood up, yawning and shedding her jacket and pants.

"Oh crap!" She hissed, glancing over at the clock, realizing that if her clock was correct, she only had a half an hour before school started! She quickly threw her hair back into a messy ponytail, grabbed her school uniform and raced downstairs the stairs two at a time.

"You're late, Evelyn," Her mother said from the stove, stirring something that smelled heavily of ginger, "Taro's already on his way to school."

"No need to remind me," Evelyn muttered as she shoved a sweet roll into her bag and finished buttoning her pants, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Be safe on the way," Her mother chided as she gave her mother a two fingered salute and raced out the door, waving hello to the neighbors that she passed. The door of the apartment building was pushed open and she found herself blinking in the early spring sunlight, the streets no longer dark and foreboding. Her school was eight blocks away and she had 10 minutes before it started. There was no way she could make it…but didn't mean that she wasn't going to try. She took off down the street, dodging cars, people and the occasional piece of furniture to get to school.

She was only a block away when she ran into her little brother who was moving at a snail's pace, "Taro," She greeted, running a hand through his cropped black hair as she ran by. He seemed surprised to see his sister going so quickly but then began to run with her. The two siblings raced down the street, laughing as they tried to outrun one another. She leapt over an empty crate and glanced back to see Taro trying to keep up with her.

However, it was in that moment of her stupidity she fell flat on her face, her foot catching on a crack in the sidewalk. She skinned both her knees and she went tumbling, nearly crashing into an older woman who started muttering irritably about kids. Evelyn groaned and sat up, tugging on the end of her ponytail.

"Evey, are you okay?!" Taro asked, running over to her and offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her stand as she winced.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She muttered, feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks. At that very moment she heard the tardy bell ring and she made a face, "You could have beat me." She pointed out. Taro scoffed and the two started walking again.

"It wouldn't have been fair. You've always been the clumsy one." He teased. Evelyn laughed and grabbed her brother in a headlock, gently giving him a noogie before kissing his head, "Besides, you would have beat me up if I hadn't stopped to help."

"That's really actually true," She admitted as they walked into the schoolyard, "Well, just another perfect start to another perfect day at Academy."

"Oh yeah," Taro laughed and the two walked up the polished marble steps and were instantly greeted by the principal, Miss Toshida, a tall woman with round spectacles and a face to match. Her thin lips were drawn down in a frown and her eyes stayed trained on the siblings.

"Mr. and Miss Jackson, so glad you could join us," She said coolly as they squeaked around her and went to sign in with the attendance office.

"Sorry, Miss Toshida. We lost track of time this morning and then I fell down," Evelyn motioned to her pants and frowned, "It was an accident, really."

"Accidents happen, Evelyn but those pants shouldn't. Go talk with Mrs. Keane about finding you a pair of replacement pants for the day and then we can send those ones home with you so you can fix them."

"Thank you, Miss Toshida." Both children bowed and Taro raced off to his first period class while Evelyn walked into the office to retrieve a new pair of pants, horrified to find out the only thing they had in the office was the school's skirt uniform.

"It's only for the day, dear." Mrs. Keane reassured her as she nibbled on a thumbnail, the skirt showing off a pale expanse of her leg. Granted, they weren't as short as the skirts she had seen in animes but it was still shorter than she preferred. "Have a good day."

"Easy for you to say," She murmured, walking out of the office. She had to skulk into her first period class, ignoring the eyes of her classmates as she skulked across Freshman Homeroom, plopping down in her chair. Her hair was disaster, her face was on fire and it was just her luck that they were going over Japanese, her worst language.

"Glad to see you could make it, Evelyn." The teacher said as she continued on with her lecture. Just as she was settling down in her seat, she felt someone kick the back of her chair and she glanced behind her to see her best friend Himeka with a note underneath the desk. Evelyn took it and slowly unraveled it, smiling down at her friend's loopy handwriting.

"What's with the skirt?" The note asked. As carefully as she could, she replied and sent the note back. Himeka read it and then laughed out loud, trying to cover it up with a laugh.

"Is something funny, Himeka?" The teacher asked, turning around, "Or do you need to go to the restroom?"

"No, Miss Sen." Himeka promised as the class droned on and on. Finally, the bell rang and they were let out for a 20 minute recess in the commons. Himeka and Evelyn plopped down on their normal bench and waited for their other three friends to arrive. As soon as they were sitting down, Himeka burst out laughing, tugging on the scratchy material. "So, you seriously tripped over a sidewalk crack?!" She demanded, leaning back to let the sunshine warm her pretty face.

"Yeah. It was pretty embarrassing to tell you the truth," Evelyn admitted, tugging on her ponytail sheepishly.

"Only you would be clumsy," Himeka said with a wink, "But I love you anyway! Hey, did you hear that The Silent Verge is coming to play at the Sakura Bowl in three weeks?!"

"The who?" Evelyn questioned as two other girls came running towards the two already sitting down.

"Did you tell her?!" The tallest of the girls asked, her green eyes blinking in excitement.

"Tell me what, Lia?" Evelyn questioned, furrowing her brows.

"About The Silent Verge!" Alia exclaimed, humming some catchy song that she snapped her fingers to, "My dad said he'd try and get us tickets but they're basically all sold out."

"If your dad could get us tickets, I would forever be in your debt." Himeka said with a bow at the waist. Alia curtsied and grinned

"I'll see what he can do."

"Did you guys hear about the rise in Black Dragon crime?" Another girl, Ami, asked, furrowing her thick brows.

Himeka nodded, her pony swinging wildly, "Oh yeah! My mom was telling me that. She said I'm not allowed to anywhere without Jake anymore."

Evelyn bristled at the mention of the Black Dragons, debating whether or not she should tell her friends about her encounter last night. Finally, she decided to bring it up, "I…I think they tried to attack me last night."

"WHAT?!" Himeka grabbed her hands in her own and looked her square in the eye, "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes Himeka, I'm fine!" She pulled her hands away and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Well, don't leave in suspense, Evey!" Alia demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was running out to grab some stuff for Mom and they got me in a back alley. They would have taken me but this guy named Hiro and his big balloon robot friend saved me…and my neck," She showed off the scar she had noticed earlier this morning and her friends gathered around to see.

"So, what you're saying is that you were saved by Hiro Hamada? Ooh, that's so cute, Evey!" Ami said, her voice getting higher as her grin grew wider, "I am super jealous!"

"You have no reason to be, Ami." Evelyn responded, lowering her jawline, "All he did was scare him away. Him and Baymex."

"That's still so cool," Alia agreed, "My dad said that they're the reason the city's becoming safer! But they can't track down the leader of the Black Dragons." She frowned slightly, "But Big Hero 6 is still cool. It would be awesome to work with them!"

Himeka scoffed, "Not unless you've got a super powered brain floating around in that skull of yours, Alia!"

She huffed and made a face at Himeka, "Oh I'm smart! Just not as smart as Hiro! My sister said that he's so smart, he and his brother created that robot!"

"So cool," Ami gushed with stars in her eyes, "Anyway, you are so lucky to have met him, Evey."

The school bell rang and the four friends stared back at Academy, their thoughts turning back to school, "I don't want to go back," Himeka said grumpily, "I want to stay outside a little while longer. They always make the building so cold!"

"Agreed," Alia said as Evelyn helped Himeka up off the bench. They started walking towards the building when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, shooting a grin at Taro who got one look at her skirt and started laughing.

"Seriously?! " He snorted, nearly doubling over from laughter. Evelyn rolled her eyes and the group walked up the steps. Evelyn was shoved out the way as an older student ran up the steps, his hair greasy and dirty and his eyes dead to the world.

"What's up with him?" Himeka asked as Evelyn rubbed her shoulder, watching him move through the throngs of students.

"Dunno. Maybe he's late for class." She guessed, the doors swallowing them whole. The two walked to their joined locker, Taro in tow and they talked idly about the previous night's events.

"Taro, your class is on the other side of the school!" Evelyn pointed out as he trotted alongside the girls.

"I can make it to science in no time. I can run," He said with a grin as a piercing scream echoed through the hallways of the school followed by a bang that made students drop like flies. The trio watched in horror and surprise as the disgruntled young man who had just passed them pushed past students, a gun in hand, running towards them.

"No!" Himeka stated, going to push the boy back. She didn't realize that it was a real gun until he held it up and fired point blank into her chest. Himeka went flying backwards with the force of the bullet and a scream bubbled up inside her as she took a step back, shoving Taro behind her. The student had obviously lost his mind. He turned his eyes towards Evelyn and she could see that behind his pale blue eyes, madness ran rampant.

"No, you don't have to…" She began to say but it was too late. The gun raised in her direction and with a bang that hurt her ears, Evelyn felt her body fly backwards, pinning her brother between her and the wall as the student shoved the gun into his mouth and without hesitation, splattered his brains all over the once blue lockers. Evelyn felt someone shaking her body as she curled up into the fetal position and darkness overtook her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I realize that school shootings are a touchy subject, especially in today's day and age and I really hope I don't offend anyone. <strong>

**Also, oh my goodness! What amazing feedback I got! Seriously! You guys are honestly so easy to work for and I had a ton of fun working with it! The plot is all written out so I'm hoping that this story will cap out somewhere around 20 chapters. If not then no worries. My goal is to try and write at least a chapter a day, maybe more but we'll see. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who's favored and followed this story! This chapter is fooooor...*points* you! Yes, you behind that computer screen! Thank you for being awesome! **

**Feeling a stomach ache coming on, **  
><strong>Queenie <strong>

**Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel**  
><strong>Evelyn (c) The Queen of Asgard<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sounds were muffled and colors were hazy. Evelyn felt a pain unlike any other at her chest cavity and she groaned, opening her eyes slowly. Her cheek was pressed against cold tile that radiated through her entire body and she tried to draw a breath, whimpering when she felt the pain course through her like fire. Her eyelids threatened to shut again but she willed them to stay open. A pair of polished shoes crossed her line of sight, the owner leaning down to inspect something that was still hazy to Evelyn.

"Four casualties, four injured...Jeez. I hate dealing with shit like this," A voice said grimly. It was a male voice connected to those shoes, she noted. Her vision began to clear and her body began to move, her eyelids opening even more. Suddenly, with the force of running into a brick wall, she remembered everything. Himeka...the shooting...it all flooded back into her memory. She gasped audibly and the man turned around, jumping slightly when he heard her. His eyes were bright and his thick black hair was well kept. "Whoa, easy there." He looked down the hall and called out to his coworkers, "We've got a live one here!"

Instantly, she was surrounded by people who were all clamoring around her, shoes filling her vision. She realized that her hands were clasped around something and she touched whatever was in her hands with the fingers of her opposite hand. She held a single bullet, closed tightly in her fist. Her heart began to beat in her chest even faster. Where was her brother?! Himeka was dead but what about Taro?

"T...Ta..." She began to say as she was helped into a sitting position. The handsome man looked her square in the eye and pushed back the sweaty hair at her brow, inspecting her pupils with a penlight.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked her as she looked at him in confusion.

"Um...Evelyn," She managed to say, blinking as the bright light invaded her eyes, "Where's my brother?"

"Who's your brother?" The policeman asked, pocketing the penlight, "What's your last name? Do you remember what happened?"

She furrowed her brow, trying to recall all the details, "Um...There was a boy and he had a gun. He shot my friend and then he shot me..." She squeezed the bullet and then held it up for the cop to see. The man's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "I should be dead."

"Witnesses said that he shot you point blank." The man whispered in awe, "You should be dead."

Evelyn began to cry, "Then how come I'm not?"

He took off his glasses and began to clean them, as if trying to make sense of the impossible, "I...I don't know." He put them back on and then put his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know if I should tell you this but you were legally dead. Your heart wasn't beating. You weren't breathing. We didn't see any blood but I thought maybe the impact..." He shook his head in wonder, "I thought it had killed you."

"Did Himeka survive?" Evelyn asked quickly, hope rising in her chest. If she had survived then maybe, just maybe, Himeka did too.

The policeman's face fell, "No, I'm sorry. You were the only one who survived."

The tears that had been welling up in her eyes began to fall, "No...Himeka!" She cried, trying to peer around the man. She could see her best friend's body under a sheet and all the air rushed from her lungs as she struggled to reach for her one last time, "Himeka, get up! Please get up! I need you." She finally managed to push past the policeman and grab her best friend's cold hand, holding it up to her lips, "I need you...don't do this."

She felt the policeman's hand on her shoulder and she turned around. He held out the bullet to her and without a word, she took it and put it in her pocket, "I think you need to go to the hospital, Evelyn." He whispered, squeezing her shoulder, "You've been through a lot and you need to see someone."

She shook her head quickly, "No. I want to go home, I want to see my family!" Her thoughts turned to her little brother, "Is Taro okay?"

"Your brother? Yes. Your body shielded him from any harm and besides some bumps and bruises, he's fine. They're probably outside the school right now."

"I want to see them," Evelyn stated, "Can I?"

"Of course, I'll walk out with you."

"Dectective, we still need to ask questions and send her to the hospital...She might keel over dead at any minute." A woman pointed out as the detective helped her up, Evelyn wincing in pain as she stood on her own two feet. She may have been alive but that didn't mean that she wasn't in a ton of pain, her ribs sore and aching.

"No, it's fine. She needs to go see her family. They think she's dead." He helped her walk away from Himeka's body and the two continued down the ice cold school hallway, the detective's hand always on her shoulder, "I'm Haru, by the way."

She didn't respond, her mind still going a million miles an hour. Finally, the double doors opened and she blinked in the sunlight. A piercing scream echoed through the crowd and Evelyn's mother came tearing up the stone steps, grabbing her daughter in a hug before kissing her cheeks over and over. "Oh my little Shojo...I thought you had left us." She whispered into Evelyn's ear, closing her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Don't you scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Mom." She whispered, "I never meant to scare you, I promise."

She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes, "And your brother...Oh my goodness, Taro thinks you're..." Her mother's face crumpled and she began to cry again, "Taro thinks you're dead! Come on, we need to get you home."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jackson, we have to get her to a hospital." Haru said apologetically, seperating mother and daughter, "We need to run some tests and I think that there was some damage done to her ribs. Even if she wasn't struck, there may be some damage done."

"I understand, officer." Her mother said, giving her daughter's hand one more squeeze.

"EVEY!" A voice shrieked and not even the throngs of people could stop the lightning bolt that was Taro Jackson launching himself at his big sister. She was nearly knocked over when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're alive!"

"I am...but you're really hurting my ribs." Sure enough, his head had collided with her ribs, the pain so intense that she nearly buckled. He let go and grinned apologetically.

"Taro, Evelyn has to go to the hospital," Her mother chided her younger brother as he took a step back. She looked back up at the detective who was watching the reunion with mild interest, "How long will she be in?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted, "Probably a few hours at the most." He turned back to Evelyn and gave her a smile, "We'll call you once she's out, alright?"

She nodded once, her mouth still set in a firm line, "Of course. Thank you, Detective."

The two exchanged phone numbers and Haru passed her over to one of the medical teams that was hanging out around the school if they were needed. They loaded Evelyn into the back of an ambulance and started administering tests on her, coming to the conclusion that she had broken several ribs and had probably brused several more. "Don't worry," One said as she poked another rib, "We'll make you right as rain, I promise."

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital about 10 minutes later, the two helping Evelyn out and towards the emergency door. They plopped her down on a bed and a doctor began to examine her. She was declared to be in good health except for the cracked ribs until the doctor examining her stopped while listening to her lungs, furrowing her brow. "That's odd." She admitted. Evelyn tried to turn around to see what she was talking about.

"What's odd?" She asked.

She looked up at her paitent and gave her a look, "Are you humming, by any chance?"

Evelyn shook her head and the doctor placed the stethascope back on her chest, listening intently. Finally she pulled away, her frown etched into her face, "I hear a humming coming from inside you."

"Is that normal?"

"No, I've never heard anyone actually hum before." She turned and wrote something down on a chart, "But other than that and the ribs, you seem to be in perfect health." The doctor turned to Evelyn and looked at her for a few minutes, silence settling between the two of them, "I'm going to send you home. I don't know what the vibrating is but maybe it's my imagination." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "You've been through a lot today. I'm sure you want to go home and rest." She finally leaned forward and handed Evelyn a slip of paper, "Give this to the lady at the front desk. It's an anti-inflammatory pain med that should help. Take it twice a day or as needed and make sure you rest. I don't quite understand how you were able to stand up on your own with those broken ribs but these things usually heal in about two to three months."

"Thank you," She took the paper and nodded at the doctor, "For everything."

The doctor gave her a warm smile and then nodded, "No problem. I hope you feel better. And if you need anyone to talk to, here's my phone number," The doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the young teen, "I know a few friends who are psychatrists so if you need anyone, just let me know."

"Thank you again." Evelyn said, a tired smile crossing her face. With a wave, she walked out of the office and down the hallway. As soon as she was out of earshot, the doctor pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a phone number.

"Hi, it's me," She said, just as calm as if she had been talking to a client, "I think we've got her. Put the strike team on full alert and I'll call you back when I have for information." With that, she hung up the phone and smirked, "You thought you could get away from us, Morning Star."

* * *

><p>Evelyn had politely declined the lady in the front office calling her mother and opted to walk. She didn't know why, but with every step, it felt like someone had struck a tuning fork against her ribcage and her bones were being knit back together. Each footstep, her back became straighter and her ribs felt better and better. "What in the world..." She began to say, poking at her ribs, to see if they still hurt. To her surprise, when she touched them, they felt fine!<p>

She kept walking, trying to figure out some reason why her ribs felt the way they did but by the time she looked up, she realized that she had walked into a part of San Fransokyo she didn't know. Panic fluttered in her stomach. People continued on, some stopping to give her strange looks when they saw she was in her school uniform but that didn't stop her from looking around, trying to figure out where she was. Finally, she saw somewhere that may or may not have had a phone and walked up to the cafe. It was painted green and had a plaster cat on top of the sign that declared the name of the cafe was The Lucky Cat.

Evelyn pushed open the door and looked around the busy cafe, trying to make some figure out some method to the madness. Suddenly, her eyes locked on with someone else's and she tried to figure out where she knew the boy from. He was sitting at a table with four other people who were involved in a deep conversation about something. The TVs were turned onto the local news station, the ticker tape reading things about the school shooting that had happened. Evelyn's heart lurched when she saw it.

"Hey! Evelyn!" Her voice escaped the boy's mouth and he waved her down, "Do you remember me?"

She slowly walked over to the group that had stopped talking to turn and stare at Evelyn, "I think so...Wait, you were the one who saved me last night!"

His grin became even wider and Evelyn saw that he had a small gap between his front teeth. His dark hair was unruly and he wore a sweatshirt that proudly declared the name of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Maybe it was his brother's. "You do remember! Come and sit down with us."

"No, I can't I'm sorry. I have to find someone with a phone so I can call my mom," She explained quickly, "I need to see my family and..." The weight of the day weighed heavily on her shoulders and she felt her knees buckle underneath her. Instantly, the boy, Hiro, was at her side, helping her up, "Aunt Cass, call an ambulance!" He instructed as she waved him away.

"It's fine. I just came from the hospital," She said quietly as Hiro helped her up.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint," Hiro stated, helping her into a chair.

She licked her lips and glanced upwards, realizing that there were now 5 pairs of eyes on her, "Um, I just came from there." She said quietly, pointing up at the TV screen, "My best friend is dead."

She felt an arm around her shoulders before she could even react, "Oh you poor thing." A tall, slender girl murmured, giving her a squeeze, "Are you alright?"

"I don't actually know but my mother said that I should call her and I didn't and..."

"Whoa, slow down there." The guy with dreadlocks held up his hands to stop her, "Tell us what happened. Maybe we can help you."

She sighed and straightened her ponytail, realizing that it was pointless. She was a disaster, "This morning, there was a shooting. My friend tried to stop him and she got shot and I was supposed to get shot but..." She reached into her pocket and dropped the bullet on the table, "I caught the bullet. They told me I had broken ribs but I was able to walk all the way to this cafe." She finally looked up from the bullet, her blue eyes full of fear, "I think there's something wrong with me."

"Dude, I thought we were the superheroes." A guy in a beanie said with a laugh, "But it sounds like you've got us all beat!"

The Asian girl with the short hair punched the guy in the shoulder, "Shut up, Fred! This is serious." She looked back at Evelyn and pursed her lips, "So what you're saying is that you're fine? You caught a bullet and you're fine?"

Evelyn slowly shook her head and the girl nodded, "You need a doughnut." She glanced over at Hiro but he was way ahead of her. He raced behind the counter and grabbed the biggest doughnut he could find before plopping it down in front of Evelyn.

"That should help." He said, sitting down next to her, "Do you want to call your mom?"

Evelyn nodded, "That would be awesome."

"I'll take you upstairs when you're done with your doughnut and you can make the call there." He said, Evelyn looking around the group.

"Who are you people anyway?" She asked finally, "And why do you care so much about what happened?"

"Any friend of Hiro's is a friend of ours," The tall girl said brightly, "I'm Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and that's Fred."

"Sup?" He asked with a nod, "You're Evelyn, right?"

"Um, my friends call me Evey." She said in a quiet voice. Fred broke out into a grin and clapped her on the back, nearly sending her facefirst into the frosting.

"Awesome! Already established nickname!" He shouted, making Gogo roll her eyes.

"You're going to give the girl a heart attack if you keep shouting." She scowled.

Evelyn felt a little smile creep over her face. She had been so welcomed by the boy she barely knew and through her tragedy, she had found him again. "Thank you, all of you." She said, picking up the doughnut and taking a bite. It was like biting into a cloud it was so light and fluffy. She finished it in three bites and then Hiro was dragging her upstairs, the other four bading her farewell. Finally, they came to the landing of the second floor and Hiro pushed open the door.

"Welcome to my home," He said with a little flourish, "Come on in, I'll get you the phone." The two walked inside and she looked around. It was the most normal house she had ever seen. She looked around the house, not noticing the small table where a cat bed had been set up, banging her shin against the corner.

"Ouch!" She hissed angrily as something began to inflate upstairs. She looked up in confusion, still rubbing her shin, "What was that?"

"Oh...Baymax." Hiro said, rolling his eyes, "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"Said...?" She began to say but was interrupted by the big marshmellow creature that came plodding down the stairs.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal care provider." He said mechanically, "I heard you say ow. On a scale of one to ten, how great is your pain?"

"Um..." She began to say until he interrupted her.

"Stand by, I am scanning." After a moment he spoke again, "Scan successful. I am sensing bruised ribs...healed ribs...and a small skin lacaration on the front of the calf. Shall I assist?"

"Baymax, she's satisfied with her care." Hiro said quickly. The marshmellow man turned around and walked back up the steps, allowing the two to stand in silence again. After some time, Hiro spoke, "So, bruised ribs, huh?"

"I guess so. I think it might be from the bullet." She explained, "But I'm not quite sure."

"Huh, weird." He mumbled as he handed her a phone, "Well, there you go. I'm just gonna go make sure that Baymax is in his docking station." With that, he left her to her own devices, walking back up the steps. To his surprise, Baymax was waiting for him.

"She was satisfied with her care." Hiro pointed out until he realized that there was something blinking on Baymax's chest. He reached up and pressed it and a diagnostics report popped up.

"The paitent has antibodies that are not in my database," He explained as Hiro looked at the readings. Something was definitely off.

"Are you sure this is right? Maybe we should run a diagnostic on you, big guy..." He began to say but at that moment, he heard someone cough and turned around to see Evelyn at the top of the steps. She stepped up and gave him a smile.

"My mom is on her way so I'm going to go wait outside. But thank you so much for everything, Hiro. And if you need somene to hang out with that's your own age..." She gave him a piece of paper and he unfurled it, realizing it was her number, "Just give me a call." With that, she took the steps two at a time and he heard the door open and close behind her.

"Scans suggest that your heartbeat is elevating along with body temperature, Hiro." Baymax advised. Hiro turned around and smirked at the robot.

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care," He said quickly as the marshmellow turned around and put his feet into his charging station. The robot began to deflate and Hiro plopped down on his bed and stared at the phone number he had just received, his mind buzzing with questions about this mysterious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I'm back! Huzzah! *confetti* Thanks again for everyone who's been reviewing and things of that nature. You guys are seriously amazing as amazingness goes.<strong>  
><strong>Next chapter, we get to go back to the school and Evelyn's other friends...should be interesting...<strong>

**And now we've got something going on between the two of them! Hope I'm not rushing it too much! I'm thinking that Hiro doesn't have a lot of experience with girls his own age so I just used what I thought was the proper response for a boy that age. I've never been a 14 year old boy so...kinda just winging it. **

**Reviews are, as always, welcomed. Hopefully I'm slowing this down enough for Mr./Mrs. Honestly. **

**Needing to pee really bad, **  
><strong>Queenie <strong>

**Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel**  
><strong>Evelyn (c) The Queen of Asgard<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Evelyn, you could have been hurt! Or killed!" Her mother scolded as they walked through the front door, "Heaven only knows I've seen enough death today to last a lifetime." She dropped her purse on the hook hanging by the door and continued to chide her daughter, "I didn't even know where you were!"

"I'm sorry, Mom." She mumbled, dropping onto the couch, her ribs still sore. Apparently, her super healing factor that had been so helpful earlier that day was starting to wear off, "I needed to go. I needed to…I needed to talk to someone."

Her mother walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Evelyn, pulling her into a tight hug. For a few moments, neither mother nor daughter spoke as tears rushed down both faces, "You are so precious to me, my _shojo_." She murmured, kissing the top of her daughter's head. She finally let her go and then wiped her eyes, "I don't know what I would have done if you had been lying on that floor dead."

Evelyn didn't know what to say. She stood and brushed off her uniform skirt, now dirty and tear stained, "I miss Himeka, Mommy."

"Oh my dear girl, I miss her too." She kissed her daughter one last time and then wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do not worry, you shall see her again."

The phone started ringing from the other room and her mother gave her one last smile before turning on her heel to exit the room. Evelyn dropped back down on the couch and put her head in her hands, her mind buzzing with questions. Why had she been spared while her friend had taken the bullet? Was it possible that she hadn't truly caught the bullet?

She reached back into her pocket and pulled out ice cold projectile, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger slowly. She didn't even want to think about it right now. She put it on the table, her frown deepening. She tried putting two and two together but each time she thought about it, she came up empty handed. Finally, her mother came back into the room and tried to smile at her daughter.

"There's a boy named Hiro on the phone for you," She said, offering the phone to Evelyn. Confused, Evelyn took the phone from her mom and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Evelyn? This is Hiro. I just was calling to make sure you made it home safely." His voice sounded sincere and even a little eager.

"Um, I'm okay, considering." She wrapped a curl around her finger and allowed it to snap back against her head.

"Honey was really concerned about you. Actually, she's the reason I called." He said quickly. Evelyn's stomach dropped ever so slightly.

"Oh."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. We all wanted to make sure you were okay and I wanted to say if you need anything, I'll be here for you. Also…" She could hear the hesitation in his voice, "I…um…was wondering if you would want to come back to the café. I don't know if this is too soon but I'd like to hang out with you again…not like we were hanging out today or anything but…"

The question took Evelyn off guard. She furrowed her brows but finally nodded, realizing he couldn't see her. "Uh, sure! I'd love to."

"Sometime next week? Is that alright? I mean, if you're busy I don't want to…"

She smiled slightly, feeling a blush crawl to her cheeks, "Yes, next week is fine."

"Cool! Then it's a date? Wait, that came out wrong." She was quiet when he said this, her stomach doing flips. She had never been asked out on a date before! "Aw man, you probably never want to talk to me again. That came out totally wrong."

"No, it's fine! I'm really looking forward to it," She admitted, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "I'll talk to you later, Hiro."

"If you need to talk to someone, I'll be here."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

The two bade farewell and Evelyn's mother peeked around the corner, "Who was that?"

Evelyn placed the phone back in the cradle and sighed, "The boy I met last night. The one who saved me from the guys who were trying to kidnap me."

"And he asked you out on a date?" Her smile was hard to conceal. Evelyn's blush deepened and she averted her eyes.

"It's not a date, Mom!" She complained, "I'm gonna go to my room and talk to Dad."

The smile dropped, "Dear, in times of tragedy, it's best to be surrounded by people who care and I don't think your father…"

"I just…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose to control her temper, "I need to talk to him."

"Okay, Evelyn. If you need me, you know I'm always there for you." She gave her daughter one last swift hug and allowed her to slink down the hallway, slowly closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she plopped down at the desk and picked up her father's picture.

"Hi Daddy," She murmured, kissing the glass softly. He looked even more handsome tonight with his warm smile and bright blue eyes that matched her own, "Um, there was a shooting today. Himeka's gone…" With every word she spoke, the tears began to fall again, "I don't know what to do. She was my best friend." She wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve and breathed out shakily, "I should have died too but I…" The words seemed silly coming out of her mouth, "I caught the bullet. I caught it with my hands and I survived." She almost wished she hadn't survived. She wished she could be in her father's arms and meet the mother she had never gotten the chance to gaze longingly at. "I don't know how…"

At that moment, she moved her arm and the picture was caught by the movement, teetering precariously on its leg until it tumbled to the ground with a painful shattering noise. Glass flew every which way and a small shriek escaped her lips.

"Evelyn, are you alright?!" Her mother called from down the hallway, muffled by the door.

"Yes, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes quickly and cautiously stepped around the glass, trying to observe the damage. She sighed sadly and grabbed a small dustpan and foxtail she kept under her bed. "I'm so sorry, Dad!" She quickly picked up most of the glass and dropped it into the trashcan by her desk. Finally, she picked up the glassless frame and tugged out the picture. To her surprise, something fell out of the frame and clattered to the ground. She stooped down and picked up whatever have fallen, surprised to find a golden chain on the ground with a small golden pearl that sparkled in the light of her lamp.

"What in the world…" She began to say, glancing back down at the frame. Inside was a small, folded up piece of paper she removed with shaking hands. The words were in heavy capitalized script and her heart began to pound as she read the words on the paper.

_"My dear Evelyn, _

_ I don't have any time to explain, but this necklace belonged to your mother. This is the only piece of her I can give you but it was her most treasured possession. I truly hope you never find it but fate never works out in my favor. _

_ I wish I could tell you more but there are eyes everywhere, my sweet girl. I wish I could be there as you take your first steps, as you run out to that yellow bus, as you go through your first heartbreak, and on your wedding day. There is so much I wish I could experience with you but my time is limited. Your mother loved you so much, my dear. More than words can explain. That's why she wanted you to have this. Keep it safe and hidden. There will be forces that will try and shake you but you are a Jackson. You are stronger than they are. You are our daughter and therefore, you will do great things in this world. _

_ I love you, Evey and am watching over you even now. Never forget that. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad" _

Evelyn held the letter from her father close to her chest and sobbed, leaning up against her door. "I l-love you t-too, Daddy." She whispered, kissing the letter. She inhaled the scent of musty paper and even a hint of men's cologne. It brought back memories that made her feel safe and secure again, like she had when she was a child.

The phone in the kitchen drew her out of her thoughts as she opened her eyes. Her mother's muffled voice caught her off guard. The words 'candlelight' and 'school' caught her ear. She slowly opened the door and eavesdropped. Finally, her mother hung up the phone and she closed the door quietly, waiting for her mother to come down the hallway. Sure enough, the telltale signs of feet padding down the hallway revealed her mother's form standing at the door, "They're doing a candlelight vigil for the shooting tonight at 8."

"I'll go," Evelyn volunteered quickly, shoving the necklace and piece of paper under her butt. Her mother furrowed her brow and looked down at Evelyn's clothes.

"You're not even changed yet? And what was that shattering I heard?" She inquired, her eyes flicking up to the desk, "Oh no! Your picture! Did you knock it over?"

"Yeah, it was an accident," Evelyn responded quickly.

"I think I have an extra frame in the linen closet. Hold on…" Her mother left and Evelyn quickly dropped the necklace into her desk drawer as her mother returned, holding a perfectly sized frame, "This should be perfect." She handed the frame over to her daughter and Evelyn quickly fitted the photo in its frame.

"Thank you," She murmured, putting it back on the desk, "Um, I think I'm gonna get changed."

"Okay dear. We're going to leave at 7:15 and catch the bus," With another kiss on her cheek, her mother closed the door behind her and Evelyn was left to her own devices. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly dropped the skirt and peeled off her clothes, quickly donning a black sweatshirt and pair of jeans before opening the dresser drawer to peer at the beautiful golden necklace. She could hardly believe it. She knew next to nothing about her mother besides the fact that she had died only months after Evelyn had been born in a car accident and that her hair was a mass of curls just like Evelyn's but instead a bright copper that shone in the sun. At least, that's what she had seen in the picture of her parents that she kept hidden inside the cover of her favorite book.

"Thank you, Dad." She murmured, closing the dresser drawer.

* * *

><p>Arms wrapped around her shoulders and Evelyn was offered a candle. She took it silently, a thick sadness hanging like a cloud over the group. Alia and Ami were standing hand in hand, both had eyes puffy from crying. Evelyn joined them and took Ami's hand with a squeeze. The three stood in silence, their eyes cast downwards upon a picture of their dear friend, so full of life.<p>

"I miss you so much, Himeka," Alia murmured, stooping down to allow her lit candle to stand next to her picture.

"Me too," Ami agreed, doing the same. Finally, it was Evelyn's turn. She kneeled down to stare her friend in the face and sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"Himeka, you were my best friend. I wish I could be standing with you right now but I know that you're in a better place. Thank you for making me a better person." With that, she too dropped her candle to the ground and stood back up. A deep boom from the bell inside the school was heard and all the mourners stood in silence. Evelyn swore she heard Himeka's mother crying somewhere in the back of the crowd.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Evelyn's neck stood straight up on end and she turned her head slightly, catching movement out of the corner of her eye. A flash of red lipstick and golden hair and an old Japanese style kimono…then a woman's keen eye.

"Hello, little Star." A voice whispered in her head, "I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?" Evelyn questioned, not noticing that all heads stayed bowed and didn't react to her sudden outburst. The woman gave her a wry smile and a little bow.

"You need not concern yourself with such trivial matters now, my dear girl." She whispered, her cherry lips never moving, "I have to come give you a gift."

"What sort of gift?" Evelyn asked, beginning to walk towards the women, pushing past the mourners who paid her no attention.

"You asked to see your little friend again and so I will grant you your wish." The woman waved her hand and a pain unlike any other erupted through Evelyn's chest cavity. She opened her mouth to speak but instead, bright crimson blood erupted from her lips, dribbling down her chin. The woman's blood red smile turned into a sneer as Evelyn dropped to her knees and tried to take a breath. "You wanted this. This should have been your destiny…" With that, the woman snapped her fingers and the world sped up around her. Evelyn tried to take a breath but blood was filling up her lungs.

"Oh my God! Evelyn!" Someone screamed as she finally sank to the ground, blood seeping through the hole in her chest. The world began to fade to black as pain overtook her senses. Her heart slowed as her head met the concrete, hands of caring strangers around her body as she died for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I read reviews and noted what you good people said. I understand a few of you think that Evelyn is a Mary Sue. I would kindly like to point out that I don't think she is. While she does have powers, just having a gift does NOT make someone a Mary Sue. Also, in comic book canon, they do pick up a mutant from the X-Men universe so...There you go! Just my personal opinion. (Also I ran her through a few Mary Sue testers and she came back clean so you can decide for yourself.) <strong>

**Other than that, I want to thank everyone for the continued support that I've been receiving on this story. You guys seriously flatter me with all the favorites and follows. It makes me super excited to update! **

**Anyway, thanks again for hanging out with me for another chapter and I hope to see you again! **

**Dancing the Jitterbug, **  
><strong>Queenie <strong>

**Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel**  
><strong>Evelyn (c) The Queen of Asgard<strong>

**(Also, one more thing. I should have said something but psychologically speaking, at a point where someone has been in a very stressful situation like that, they tend to lean on people more. Hiro at least would feel safe because he saved her and she trusts him. The fact that his friends were supportive and allowed Evey to lean on them, even though they had just met is a default psychological process. The more you know.) **


	5. Chapter 5

The constant beep of her alarm set Evelyn off. "Nooooo school..." She mumbled, struggling to reach for the snooze button. However, when she felt a pinch in the crook of her right arm, her eyes snapped open. White surrounded her and she was laying in an extremely uncomfortable bed. Heart racing, she slowly looked down, feeling nausea creeping through her body when she saw the IV tube running from her arm to the bag of clear liquid that hung from the stand, "Oh my God!" She gasped as the heart monitor began to speed up.

Suddenly, the curtains were pushed back and a woman in scrubs who looked tired gave her a smile, "Hey, glad to see that you decided to join the land of the living."

"What happened?" Evelyn asked, feeling a nasty headache beginning to take foothold in her head. She groaned and tried not to look at the needle in her arm, "And can I please g-get this awful thing out of my arm? I'm gonna puke..."

"Not until I have doctor authorization kid," The nurse said with a little chuckle, "I can tell you what we didn't find. We didn't find any internal bleeding, lacerations or anything that should have made you bleed. Honestly, we don't know where the blood came from. It's beyond strange."

"Well, I did get shot in the chest this morning..." Evelyn began to explain. The nurse nodded and then turned her back to grab something on the desk on the other side of the room.

"I know. Well, we all know. Besides the minor fractures that we can see now, you're completely fine." She shook her head and frowned, "This morning you were reported to have broken ribs and now, I don't see anything." She flipped through her charts and shook her head in disbelief, "I don't understand this at all. But for some reason, something tells me I don't want to."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn questioned.

The woman looked up and gave Evelyn a small smile, "Sometimes God performs miracles. This must have been a miracle."

"Yeah, a miracle," Evelyn murmured, still trying to keep her nausea down, "Can we please take this out of my arm?"

"Hold on, I'll see if I can find the doctor," The nurse walked out of the room, the curtains fluttering behind her. Evelyn sighed and then lay her head back down on her pillow, trying to ignore the biting sensation every time she moved her arm. Her chest was still on fire and the headache had bloomed into a full on migraine, however, the cogs still turned. She didn't understand what was going on.

The woman's red painted lips still swam in Evelyn's vision, even as she closed her eyes. The long forest green kimono...the white face...They seemed to haunt her from another time or place. The curtains opened again and someone walked through, making her turn her head towards the person who had disrupted her thoughts, surprised to see Taro slowly approaching her, a horrified expression on his face.

"Evey?" He whispered, "Are you dead?"

"Yes genius, I'm dead," She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Did they really stick an IV in you?" He questioned, pointing at the bag. Evelyn's stomach rolled again.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Can I touch it?"

"NO!"

"Fine, you're no fun," He pouted as the curtain opened again and her exhausted looking mother looked at her for the first time.

"You are going to give me a heart attack, young lady!" She snapped pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Falling like that, coughing up blood, being shot in the chest..." Her knees gave out from underneath her and her mother sank down into a chair, breathing deeply, "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better once they got this IV out of my arm," She murmured, glancing up at the clock. It read 3:07 in the morning, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Her mother waved a nonchalant hand, "I got today and tomorrow off due to the fact my daughter was choking on her own blood."

Evelyn instantly felt guilty. She hadn't meant for this to happen, "Mom, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Evelyn took a deep breath and winced when a sharp pain pierced her lungs. Obviously something had happened to her when she had been bleeding and whatever had helped her repair weren't in the business of doing it twice. They sat in silence for a few moments until a doctor pushed past the curtains and strolled over to Evelyn, "How are you feeling, Miss Jackson?"

"Better," She admitted, "But I have a headache and my ribs hurt. Again."

He gave her a wry smile and then pressed his hands against the bottoms of her ribs. She cried out in pain and he nodded, "No surprise there. I think the nurse told you that you have minor fracturing but you already knew that."

"But I was fine this afternoon! I walked all the way to a cafe and..." She protested as the doctor chuckled and then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Your imagination is wild, Miss Jackson. Your mother already told us that you were in bed all afternoon until the wake." The doctor said kindly, "Are you ready to take that IV out of your arm?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's not what I meant! I mean that I walked to the Lucky Cat Cafe and met with some friends..." She began to say, "You picked me up, Mom!"

"You were in bed all day, sweetie." Her mother responded coldly, "I picked you up at the hospital and took you home."

Evelyn sighed in frustration, "That's not how it worked! I was healed and then I went to see Hiro..."

The doctor's eyes flashed in interest, "Who's Hiro?"

"The boy that Evelyn is friends with." Her mother explained, "He called her this afternoon to ask how she was doing, dear heart. But you haven't seen him the night that you were attacked!"

"Evelyn, please try to relax," The doctor said, "And we can take that IV out of your arm."

Anger and helplessness bubbled up in her voice, coming out in a waver, "I went to see Hiro! My ribs healed and I walked out of that damned hospital!"

"Evelyn! Watch your language, young lady!" Her mother snapped angrily, "And stop lying! You were in bed all day."

Evelyn's bottom lip began to quiver but she would not cry. Finally, her shoulders sagged and she nodded, her stomach in knots of anger, "Fine. I was in bed all day."

"And now apologize to the doctor for lying to him." Her mother continued, making Evelyn balk.

"But...But..." She sputtered as the doctor laughed.

"No need to worry about that, Mrs. Jackson. She just has an imagination. Clever girl should write a book or something." He laughed and then ruffled Evelyn's curls fondly. She scowled, "Alright, I think we can take out that nasty IV. There might be a little pinch but..."

"Ouch!" She cried as he pulled out the needle aggressively. He pressed a piece of gauze to the wound and her head spun when she saw the needle that had been in her arm. "That wasn't a little pinch!"

Suddenly, he leaned down to inspect the hole and she could hear him whispering, "Don't test me, girl."

She gasped when she felt ice creep into her veins, freezing her cry between her lips. He stood up again and flashed her a smile, "I think that we'll keep you until 8ish and then you can go."

"Perfect!" Her mother said with a warm smile, "Now Evelyn, please try and stay calm. Don't tell the doctors any more lies."

"I'm staying calm, Mother." Evelyn scowled, trying to keep from blurting out that she wasn't a liar. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes, indicating the conversation was over. The doctor put something on the tray next to her bed and then walked from the room, the curtains swooshing around him.

"I know you're not sleeping, Evelyn." Her mother said coldly. She rolled over and opened her eyes, trying to ignore the fire in her chest.

"You don't remember me going to the cafe, do you?" She asked, her tone of voice becoming softer, "What happened to you?"

"Dear, I don't know what you're talking about." Her mother said tiredly, "Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll be here at 8 to pick you up. I love you, Evelyn." With that, she stood up and walked over to kiss her daughter on the head before turning on her heel and walking from the room. Evelyn closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but her mind kept her awake until the early morning sun shifted through the slated curtains.

"Evelyn, you can go home now," Someone was shaking her shoulder and she snorted, realizing that she had fallen into some sort of light doze. She opened her eyes to see the nurse standing above her with a tired smile on her face, "Come on, I have some medication from the doctor." She helped Evelyn out of bed and she hissed when her feet hit the ice cold tiles, "Your mother dropped off some stuff for you to change into."

"Mmhmm," She mumbled through her teeth, trying to keep her ribs from burning up. The pain she was experiencing was unlike any other she had ever experienced, even after yesterday. She had been in pain yesterday but it had been a dull pain. Now it was a screaming pain that licked up and down her ribcage. She changed slowly and then followed the woman out towards the nurse's station.

"Okay...let's see here..." She tugged out a paper bag and then took a clipboard, "Okay, so the doctor prescribed a very small dosage of Valium and that should help with the pain and some sleeping meds as well. They're over the counter so nothing too intense. Is your mother here? I'll go over the dosage with her as well."

Sure enough, her mother was waiting out in the lobby for the two. The nurse and her mother spoke for a few moments before she bade them farewell. The ride home was a quiet, tired one and as soon as they reached the apartment, Evelyn stumbled up the steps and then quickly plopped down on her bed, looking at the small orange bottle in her hands. Finally, she took two pills and throwing her head back, she downed them both with a sip of water.

She then opened her desk drawer and pulled out the necklace, holding it up so it caught the rays of the early morning light. Finally, she slid it around her neck and the pearl rested just below her collarbone. "Thanks Mom," She whispered, touching the pearl before falling into a medicated slumber.

* * *

><p>Evelyn woke up when the sun was just illuminating the Golden Gate Bridge. She blinked a few times, her mouth drier than a desert and stumbled from bed, her ribs still throbbing angrily. Something caught her attention and she walked over to the window to see someone standing below, throwing rocks up at the glass pane. She pulled the window open and leaned out, surprised to see Hiro standing there.<p>

"Whatchadoinhere?" She asked, her words slurred and hardly understandable. Hiro pocketed the rest of the rocks and narrowed his eyes.

"Either your hair is eating your head or you just woke up," He deduced as Evelyn giggled softly, "How are you doing?"

"Um, I guess better. My ribs are all fractured again. Was I at your cafe yesterday or was that just my imagination?" She asked, frowning deeply, "Because my mom apparently doesn't remember."

"No, I'm pretty sure that you were at the cafe yesterday." After a moment of silence he spoke again, "So, wanna come down? I know that I said we could hang out last week but Honey and Gogo and the rest wanted to see you. Well...that and talk to you."

She nodded, "Yeah. Give me a minute to get dressed and tame my hair but I'll be down." She disappeared from the window and quickly donned her favorite jeans, a tee shirt and a maroon zip up hoodie, pulling the hood over her hair as so not to brush it. She then tugged on her ragged sneakers and then opened the door. The smell of dinner wafted down the hall and she recognized the smell of Hawaiian BBQ. She was almost tempted to tell Hiro to come back another time.

However, she slunk out of her room and past the kitchen where her mother stood at the stove, talking on the phone in loud Chinese to a friend. "Mom, I'm going out!" She called over the sizzle of beef. Her mother turned from her conversation and then looked long and hard at Evelyn.

"Are you sure you're alright, Evelyn? You should be resting now." She reminded her. Evelyn waved her off and kept walking.

"Mom, I'm fine. I took my pain medication and I'll be alright," She assured her. Her mother looked at her long and hard before waving her away and going back to her phone conversation. Evelyn breathed out a deep sigh of relief and then hobbled out the door and down the steps.

"You don't look so good," Hiro pointed out as she approached him.

"Shaddup," She responded with a little grin, "Now where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you'll enjoy," He said, motioning to a fancy looking scooter. Her eyes widened when she saw it and then looked back at Hiro.

"You mean you drive?!" She gasped as he handed her a dark blue helmet.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I didn't expect for you to walk all the way to the Institute," He said with a grin. The two loaded up on the back of the scooter and took off down the road, avoiding heavy afternoon traffic and pedestrians. Evelyn clung to his waist as he continued to drive with the skill and speed of a racecar driver. She laughed in spite of herself, her helmet keeping her hair in check. Finally, they slowed at the sign that said San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Evelyn gawked at the spiraling towers and brightly lit corridors.

"Come on, this way," Hiro parked the scooter and the two walked through a door, down a corridor until they reached a set of steps and then stopped outside a pair of double doors, "Okay, be warned, don't touch anything or they'll murder me."

"I think I can control my kleptomaniac tendencies," She teased.

"Okay, I'm trusting you," Hiro pounded in a code on the keypad next to the door and it slid open, revealing a geek's paradise. Parts and pieces of metal were strewn about everywhere and mechanical whirring could be heard from further back in the lab. Four other people sat on a threadbare couch, laughing and talking. When Wasabi spotted the other two, he waved them down.

"Hey Hiro, Evey." He said with a grin and a nod, "Take a load off."

"Thanks for inviting me," She said, keeping in step with Hiro who plopped down next to Honey, "So, what's going on?"

"We just wanted to make sure that you're doing alright." Honey reassured her, "After the last few days you've had, I'm sure that they've taken a toll on you mentally and physically. How are the ribs?"

"Um, it's kinda weird," She admitted, looking down at her toes, "Yesterday, after I was shot, they were fine. I mean, besides the fact that they were bruised, I walked out of the hospital and to the cafe." She pursed her lips, "You guys did see me at the cafe yesterday, didn't you?"

Gogo scoffed, "Unless you were a ghost, you were there."

"I wasn't like...in pain or anything?"

"Besides the fact you were crying your eyes out? Nothing out of the ordinary, Evey." Fred reassured her. Evelyn furrowed her brows and tried to make sense of the impossible. They said she had been there. Her mother had claimed she had been in bed all day long.

"My mom told me I was in bed yesterday," She tried to explain, "I don't know what's going on. I'm freaking out that there's something wrong with me and I'm going absolutely crazy."

"Evey, what do you mean your mom told you that you were in bed yesterday?" Honey asked slowly.

"She said that I was in bed since the vigil yesterday." Evelyn explained.

"So, what happened when you collapsed yesterday?" Gogo questioned, leaning forward to rest her elbow on her knee.

Sucking in her cheeks, Evelyn tried to figure out how to tell it without sounding absolutely insane, "So, at the wake yesterday, I saw a woman with blonde hair that was done up in a traditional geisha style in a green kimono. She told me that it was my destiny to have died along with Himeka." Her stomach turned at the thought of her friend, "She did something and I started coughing up blood. I don't remember what happened next. But when I woke up, my ribs were fractured again, like they were yesterday. Like I had never been healed in the first place."

"What about now?" Wasabi asked. Evelyn made a face.

"Still fractured. No change, nothing new. That's why I was wondering if I was crazy or not. It's like my mom's memory was wiped clean." She said with a shrug. "Then while I was in the hospital, the doctor told me that I shouldn't test him and when he put his fingers on me, it felt like there was ice going through my veins." She shivered in remembrance. "I'm scared. I'm afraid that there's something going on that I may be apart of and I can't explain it."

"Well, maybe you can't explain it but maybe we can help you." Honey said with a little smile, "Actually, we also had something to ask you. We want you to become a member of Big Hero 6."

"But then it won't be Big Hero 6 anymore. It'll be Big Hero 7." She pointed out. Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'd be an honorary member. We'd keep the name." She said with a little grin, "But we think you may have something to offer to the team."

"I do?"

Hiro pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Evelyn, "There's something in your blood. Something that shouldn't be there," He pulled something up on a small phone screen and it popped up in a hologram, "Your blood has these...antibodies that helped heal yourself. I think that's why you were able to heal so quickly. Baymax found them yesterday when he scanned your body."

"But then why did they stop healing me?" She questioned, watching the blood cells swirl around in her cells.

"I don't know," He said grimly, "However, we also found you contain a lot of metal in your blood. Like...more than anyone I've ever seen. And it's like no metal that I've ever come into contact with. Is there any chance I can get a blood sample?"

Evelyn made a face, "I hate needles."

"You won't even feel it. It's just a prick," Honey reassured her. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, if it explains the antibodies then sure. Just promise me it won't hurt too much." Evelyn said, standing up. The other five stood and guided her towards a small machine in the corner that made her stomach turn. She plopped down on a bench and her hand was wrestled from her by Hiro who held it under the machine.

"It won't hurt!" He reassured her as she finally unclenched her fingers and made a face.

"Okay, on the count of three," Wasabi said, "One...two..." The machine came down on the palm of her hand and she yelped in surprise.

"You said on three!" She cried out, shaking her hand to make it sting less.

"You're not dead so you're okay," Gogo said as the machine began to hum. The screen booted up and stats about the blood began to appear, "What the hell is that?!"

"It's not showing up on anything we've got on record," Wasabi responded, typing something into the computer, "It's reading as a mix between O- and AB+...that's not possible..."

"And what are those?" Honey pointed to the stationary creatures in her blood, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Those are the antibodies," Hiro explained, "But they're not moving. It's like someone shut them down."

"Or blocked the signal." Fred finished the sentence, "So, you've got alien technology in your body, Evey!"

She blushed, "Okay, so I've got weird antibodies in my blood. What does it mean?"

"I dunno," Hiro looked up at her, "But it can't be anything good."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about a little hiatus. I was on leave and got busy. However, I am working on the next chapter! <strong>

**No real complaints here. Except the person who wanted me to kill them. WTF, dude? (Also, I wanted to say thanks to Volt5 for being a voice of critique in this story. If you have harsh words, please create a meaningful critique or criticism. It helps me grow as a person.) **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following. You guys are the driving force behind this story.**

**Also, I thought I would ask for your opinion. I'm thinking about just switching this over to a friendship between her and Hiro. What would you guys rather see? A romance or a friendship? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Sitting in front of a fire, **  
><strong>Queenie <strong>

**Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel **  
><strong>Evelyn (c) The Queen of Asgard<strong>


End file.
